The present invention relates generally to a game, and more particularly to a catch-and-toss type game using a projectile unit and a receiver or catcher unit. The game develops player skills in throwing and catching as well as providing diversion and enjoyment for the players.
According to the invention, a game is provided which is capable of increasing the eye-hand co-ordination skills of the players, and which is adaptable to greatly different skill levels without change of equipment or loss of enjoyment. In view of the continuing need for games which promote healthy exercise, which develop co-ordination without danger during playing, which appeal to and are adapted to be enjoyed by players having wide variety of co-ordination and which can be played and enjoyed by different age groups, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus of novel construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a throw-and-catch type game which uses simple and inexpensive equipment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a throw-and-catch-type game using specially designed apparatus which may be thrown with varying trajectories depending upon the skill and practice of the players.
Yet another object is to provide playing apparatus for a game which is inexpensive and which is easily understood, even by small children.
A further object is to provide playing apparatus for a game which can be played outdoors and which involves a projectile toy but which is very safe and harmless.
A still further object is to provide playing apparatus for a game which simultaneously tests the throwing skill of one player and the catching skill of another player.
Another object is to provide playing elements of a game in which a projectile is thrown back and forth between players, which is caught by them, in special receivers, and in which the projectile is of a conical shape which adapts it to a stable configuration in flight.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a game apparatus including a projectile toy which includes a soft nose portion and a body having a gradually tapered, hollow cone.
Another object is to provide a game apparatus in which the projectile portion of the apparatus has a body of a shape which is a congruent or identical shape to that of the receiver, and wherein both are of a generally cone-shaped configuration.
The foregoing and other advantages and objects of the invention are achieved in practice by providing a throw-and-catch type game apparatus including at least one truncated cone-shaped receiving apparatus having a thin wall and an open end portion, and wherein the thrown element of the toy includes a truncated, hollow conical body of thin wall construction and further includes a nose piece of a soft and resilient but durable material.
The manner in which these and other objects and advantages are achieved in practice will become more apparent when reference is made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention set forth by way of example and shown in the accompanying drawing, wherein like reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout.